Neglected Birthday
by sdikanimefanatic
Summary: Serena is having a bad day. Yelled at by one of your best friend, avoided by friends, boyfriend and Family. Especially if it's your birthday then it just plain sucks. Andrew helps bring her day up and will the scouts figure out why she acts the way she


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon_**

"Where are you? You were supposed to pick me up at noon. I've been waiting for an hour." I yell into the phone at Rei.

"Don't lie to me Serena. I know you haven't been there all this time. So what if I'm late what are you going to do about it? Walk yourself." Rei snapped back at Serena before hanging up on her. Serena stared into the phone as if she had just been struck in the face. Serena decided to go to the Crown Arcade to be around people who would appreciate her. While she was walking she ran into someone. "Sorry! I didn't see you."

"Meatballhead you need to watch where you're going." I look up to see it's Amara. She's always been there for me and has never forgotten anything important to Serena. "Oh, Hey Amara. Where are you going?" I ask hoping she'll say something that will bring my mood up. "I'm trying to go buy some racing gloves for my motorcycle. I can't really talk right now so I'll see you tomorrow." With that Amara jogged away from Serena leaving her in despair.

Twenty minutes later Serena walked into the Arcade. She had immediately looked to the back since there were the people she cared about the most in her life. She then started to walk back and said hi and asked if she could sit down. They had said, "Sure, but we have to leave in a few minutes, so we can't stay to help with anything or stop to chat." 'Yeah but you could chat here without me but as soon as i come you suddenly decide you have things to do.' Serena thought bitterly.

"Well i have to get to my Karate class." Lita said packing up her things to leave. "Yeah I have to get to my computer class and Mina don't you have to go meet Kyle to go to the movies with him." Amy asked as she left through the door. "Yeah, bye." Mina said racing out the door, Leaving me and Rei together. "Well, I gotta go Meatballhead. I have to watch the temple. And before you ask no you can't come and read my Magna's. I have work to do." Without a second glance her way Rei too walked out the door.

'Then I'm gonna go see Darien.' She was passing the counter when Andrew stopped her. "Hey, Serena. Darien says that he's busy today and can't be disturbed for awhile. He said he'd call you when you can come over. I don't see why your boyfriend doesn't want to spend time with you on your Birthday." Andrew said brighting my mood slightly.

"You remembered my birthday?"

"Of course I would. You're the little sister i wished my mother had besides Elizabeth. You remember my Birthday, why can't I remember yours. Didn't anybody else say Happy Birthday to you." Andrew asked hoping he wouldn't hear come out of her mouth.

"You're the only one. My friends forgot, my family didn't even call me to say Happy Birthday while on their trip. And Now my boyfriend sends message via you saying that he can't see me today. Fine! Andrew promise me something. Promise me you will not tell anybody Today is my birthday and you can't hint at it." I icily said that sent chills down Andrew's spine.

"Sure but why don't you want them to know? Maybe they just forgot." He suggested to her.

"No! If they can't remember my birthday, I don't want them to know at all. Andrew I'm going to go home and stay there today. Bye!" With that I left, heading straight for my home to wallow in worthlessness. I'm walking down the street and just as i was turning the corner i stopped due to someone yelling my name.

"Serena! Hold up!" Andrew yelled and when he got to her he explained panting, "I never gave youyour gift."

"Thank you Andrew, i appreciate it." I say as I begin to unwrap the gift. When I took the top off the small box I found the most beautiful necklace ever. It had a black body with a white and pink pendant. I took it out to examine it better. "Andrew i really appreciate it. Not to be rude or anything, but whose watching the Arcade?"

"Crap! I forgot. Hey Happy Birthday again, see you later." Andrew yelled at me as he ran back to the arcade.

I walked into the house to see that the mail had already arrived. I'm flipping through them when i notice a postcard. 'Maybe they actually remembered!' When i turn my card over all the Postcard read was 'Hope your alright, be back soon' and i immediately went to the kitchen. I instantly rumaged through the cabinets and saw what i was looking for. Ice Cream and Cookies. Just the right things to eat when depressed.

Next day

Ring. Ring. "Hello?"

"Serena get your butt down to the shrine now. You are twenty minutes late." Rei shrieked at me and hung up abruptly.

Now i am in a bad mood. 'They better have a good explanation for yelling at me like that when they didn't tell me about meeting up there'. With that i went and got into a fresh pair of jeans, black and pink stripped shirt with my black boots. Oh i can't forget the necklace Andrew got. I went and picked up a breakfast bar and begin my trek up to the shrine.

I slid the door open to reveal all the girls, the cats and Darien sitting there discussing things. They see me come in but don't acknowledge me. 'Fine with me ignore me'. I just stand there and stand by the door. Leaning against the frame to a more comfortable position. Rei leaves and comes back with a tray of cookies and drinks. She goes around and asks everyone if they want one, not even bothering to ask me. Same routine as before but with drinks.

As everyone begins to dig in they finally notice I'm there. "Hey Serena. Didn't see you there. Why don't you come sit down." Rei says in annoyed voice.

"No, I'm fine. Can we just get this over with." 'so you can just ignore me again and i can leave.' Serena finishes.

Everyone stares at me as if i just grew another head. After a few seconds they begin. "There is a strange power source coming from the city. It's strong and i think it rivals the Silver Crystal. This could be a new enemy. So Serena you need to watch yourself." Amy explained while looking on her computer. Everyone looked at me.

"This is why i came down here to listen to a possible enemy, I have already experienced the power surge." With that I left leaving them staring at me.

"If she can feel the surge then why didn't she tell us. Okay Darien can you go over there to her house tonight and watch her and we'll come by later to stay the night." I heard Rei tell them. 'To bad i won't be home tonight to avoid you.'

At 6 there was a knock on my front door. I knew it was Darien. I really didn't care so i just let him continue to beat until he gave up. With him giving up to probably find think i can't take care of myself I left to go take a walk. I walked aimlessly for a while until i came to a lake that was surrounded by trees. I walked out into the middle of the lake to meditate to get a handle on my powers.

As i was just about completely relaxed i was interrupted.

"Mars Fireball" and then my shield was disrupted for a second. When it was back in place I threw them all back with a flick of my hand.

"I would suggest not to do that again Mars unless you wish to be thrown again except with more force." I calmly stated in my icily voice. They shared a shock look of expression until..

"Serena why did you do that for?" Rei yelled at me.

"You know you should not throw fireballs at something you have no way of knowing who it is, why it's here and what it can do to you." Serena replied putting on her shoes and began to leave.

"Are you the power source we talked about earlier today?" Amy asked hesitantly afraid of getting hit.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'm the same Serena but with enhanced qualities." Serena stated leaving once again.

At the Shrine, 3rd person P.O.V.

"Trista how can Serena have that big a burst of energy come around that quickly?" Michele asked.

"I don't know but it's very strange. Do you think she has been kidnapped she had behaved strangly today." Trist commented.

"We know!" Came from Luna and Artemis. "Lunarin Royalty always have a burst of energy when they reach their 18th Birthday."

"You mean Serena had her birthday and she didn't whine to us about it." Rei said amazed.

"Shut it Rei. She remembers all our Birthdays but when her comes along we forget. I personally wouldn't want to be around anyone i considered family if they had forgot. What's the Date?" Lita snapped.

"August 1st." Hotaru replied. "Where do you think she went? The Arcade?"

"She usually goes there when she's mad. Let's go." Darien said already heading for the door.

Ten Minutes Later

"Hey Andrew! Have you seen Serena?" Darien asked getting straight to the point.

"No, but why do you ask?" He asked concernly.

"Andrew did you remember that yesterday was her Birthday and we're looking for her." Rei said sincerrly.

"So you finally remembered. Amazing. Took you long enough." Andrew exasperated.

"You knew. Why didn't you call or remind us?" They all asked at the same time.

"Easily, she told me not to. Said and I quote 'If they can't remember my birthday, I don't want them to know at all.' She then went home after i wished her a Happy Birthday and gave her my gift. I was really surprised you guys didn't remember. Her own family didn't remember to call her or anything." WIth that Andrew turned around and headed straight for a table to bust.

Serena's P.O.V.

KNOCK! KNOCK! I got up and walked to the door. As I opened it I saw all the people I didn't feel like seeing for the moment. "Whatever your hear for can it wait?" I was annoyed right now.

"No! We know we forgot your Birthday. We know you always remember ours and we wanted to make it up to you. Please!" Amara said sounding desperate.

"Fine! Come on in." I move away from the door to allow them in. They came in and went directly to the living room. "Now what can i do for you"

"We wanted to know if you'll come out with us tomorrow night, seeing as it's to late, and let us give you a Birthday dinner." Michele explained.

"And on Saturday if you'll come with me to dinner to make up for not remembering and being able to see you." Darien pleaded.

"Fine. I'm going to watch 'My Big, Fat, Greek Wedding' You can stay if you want it's up to you."

With that we all sat down to watch the movie and i knew everything was going to be okay but it would take time.

**_Hope you like the story enough for me to get maybe 20 reviews. But more would be great. Keeps me writing._**


End file.
